A Miraculous Christmas
by MiraculousElle
Summary: The first Christmas in their own home: things are bound to get cheesy. Oneshot, post reveal adrienette, it's too pure and sweet for its own good


Marinette awoke with a smile already plastered on her face. Bluebell eyes opened, squinting a little against the sunlight that fell ontop of her, warming her on this cold december morning. Excitement started to grow as she awoke more and more.

Yes, she was twenty one and should be able to control herself. Yes, she acted childish.

But this was her first christmas living with Adrien in their apartment! Her first christmas morning, waking up beside Adrien!

Speaking of which, Marinette grinned at her boyfriend's face, currently squished into his pillow and his arms tightly wrapped around her in a very familiar hold. He'd always been a cuddler, not that she ever minded. She knew she was, too.

Comfy and warm as it was, the girl wasn't able to hold herself still another minute. So she sat up slowly, stretching and yawning, quietly greeting the still sleepy Tikki.

"Plagg's still asleep?" Tikki nodded before cuddling back into her partner, the other kwami sighing softly. A notion, that was so unlike the black cat. It made Marinette smile.

At last she stood up, grabbing the cat onsie that hung across the chair next to her bedside, and shuffled into the bathroom. Adrien was not a heavy sleeper, so she was as quiet as possible while brushing her teeth and dressing, yet her partner seemed pretty much out of it, having not even twitched at her morning activities. Last nights akuma must have really exhausted him seeing as it was already half past eight which was almost late for the blond.

Well, more time for her to prepare everything.

Ah, Marinette had always loved Christmas and all it provided. The atmosphere, the warmth, the love. And even though it was strange to not wake up to her parents laughter and the smell of freshly baked bread, she knew that the life she lived right now, with Adrien, was perfect in every aspect. It was _right_.

Of course the girl couldn't deny that she was just as greedy as others: presents were a part of Christmas she loved as well. Though truth to be told, Marinette enjoyed giving more than taking. It filled her with happiness to see someone else being happy because of something she made or bought. Even more so because the girl thought every gift through, planned for weeks or months.

And at seeing the coloful gifts that rested all innocently beneath their tree, she couldn't help but giggle.

It took another twenty minutes before Marinette heard the bedroom door open slowly. With anticipation, the girl awaited her boyfriend, just as she finished preparing breakfast.

A messy blond haired head looked at her from around the corner. Adrien looked around with a smile, taking in how she had made breakfast and turned on a soft music.

"Morning, sleepy head. Breakfast?" Marinette grinned, rounding the wooden table and leaning up to kiss the boy a good morning. Adrien kissed back, gently grabbing her waist to keep her close, and hummed. "Breakfast sounds _purrfect,_ My Lady." Then, like the cat he was, he nuzzled her nose. "Though I am confused as to why you are already so full of energy."

"It's Christmas, duh," the girl rolled her eyes playfully before pushing the model towards the food, "and I am excited is all. Oh, Gabriel called a few minutes ago and we'll have dinner with him tomorrow since he's still busy with planning the fashion show right now." Some of her happiness left her eyes at this particular info and Adrien seemed to notice as he grabbed her hand across the table, smiling reassuringly at her. Strangely enough it should have been the other way around but Adrien was used to things like this, used to his father. Marinette, albeit being with Adrien for a long time now, was not used to it or happy with it. And it hurt her to know that her beautiful boyfriend was okay with his father acting this cold and distant. That was something she'd never forgive Gabriel for, no matter how hard he'd try.

The blue haired girl shook her head, sighing softly under her breath before looking back at Adrien. "On the other hand, my parents also called and asked if we'd like to eat with them tonight. You know my _maman_ ; she always makes too much food. Oh, and Alya and Nino will come over some time today for presents!"

As occupied as she was with talking, Marinette never noticed Adrien smile lovingly at her from behind his croissant, a hint of nervousness and excitement hiding just beneath the surface. She never saw Plagg smirking from his place on his boys shoulder, never heard Tikki giggle to herself.

He then winked at her playfully. "You've got it all planned out, princess. Surprising." Marinette snorted, her eyebrows flying up on her forehead while she swallowed the rest of her coffee. She'd not admit it out loud right now but he was right: she usually was the 'mess' in this relationship. Forgetting little things, sleeping in, being her normal clumsy self.

Shaking her head slightly once more, the girl sighed, locked eyes with Adrien, and took his hand in hers once more. "Cleaning up can wait. It's gift time!" The answering whoop and the following laughter was something she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

To outsiders, the scene must have looked pretty amusing.

Marinette, still clad in her Chat Noir onsie, was kneeling beneath their christmas tree like a little kid, eyes sparkling and hands rubbing together. Adrien fared no better, his grin not disguising his happiness. And he was wearing the companion piece to Marinette's Chat onsie, a Ladybug one, which made it look all the funnier. To them, however, this moment could not have been better.

"I insist you start unwrapping first!" Marinette clapped her hand giddily, eyes watching Adrien carefully rip off the red and green paper. A laugh wanted to bubble out of her at his unbelieving look.

Before he could react further, Marinette began explaining. "These, my dear kitty, are tickets for Disneyland Paris, which might sound weird, but you've told me how you've never been to Disneyland and- hello? You love Disney, you're basically a disney princess, and this is something you have to see for real." As his eyes looked up into hers, she found herself biting her lip uncertainly. "So... Do you like it?"

"Like it? Princess- this is too much! Thank you!" Adrien smiled brightly, grasping her face gently in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. He barely pulled away as he whispered another quiet thank you.

Marinette looked down bashfully before leaning back. Her hand reached for his to squeeze it softly. "I'm happy you like it, kitty."

The girl then urged him to open the other four presents she had bought him, each one of them leaving him speechless and rambling on about how thankful he was and how much he loved her. This was what she loved most- seeing Adrien happy and smiling, content with life and full of energy. No one deserved it more than him.

He appreciated every gift of hers: the self made blanket with polka dots and paws on it (currently wrapped around him- he was too cute sometimes), the new UMS game, a book filled with pictures of the past years and the box of cookies. The book had him blink back tears, hugging it to his chest before hugging Marinette as well. It had taken him a moment to speak again.

What broke her heart and her happiness was the fact that other people, while being happy and grateful, were not this emotional but Adrien was because he had never been given those kind of presents ever before. He had never gotten something like a book of memories, a self made blanket. Yes, Nino and him had of course exchanged presents over the years, but nothing like this. This- this was bordering family presents. Because to her, Adrien was her family, her home. And it hurt her to know that his _real_ family had never cared for him like that.

Once he had finished unwrapping, there was one gift left under the tree.

"Okay, now it's your turn princess!" The blond inhaled deeply before handing her a small box, wrapped up in golden paper. It felt a little heavy in her hands and her brow rose curiously. Then, with the patience of a saint, Marinette tore the paper apart to reveal a little green box, reminding her of Chat Noir's eyes by night. She smiled.

While she opened the box, Adrien watched her react, his teeth nagging on his bottom lip. And react she did.

The girl truly believed that it was her ladybug luck that made her hold onto the present. Otherwise she would have let it fall already.

There, resting in a box of dark velvet was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was gorgeous, thin and silver with a blue, little diamond. Decent and yet special.

Marinette tried to speak, tried to form a sentence, yet all that came out was a gasp and the tears that started to collect in her baby blue eyes. And as she looked up, those tears fell down her face at what she saw.

Her boyfriend, who had apparently stood up while she was distracted, had now dropped down onto one knee, green eyes watery and full of emotions. His voice shook, every breath he took vibrated through him and right into her soul and mind. There he was, the love of her life, kneeling in front of her, looking so beautiful it made her ache.

"I - I prepared a speech for you because you deserve one but I c- can't remember it anymore so I'll improvise", Adrien chuckled breathlessly, taking Marinette's hands in his, the box still in hers.

Carefully, he took out the ring as he spoke. "I have thought about this for a long, long time actually. Not because I wasn't sure if I really did want to marry you, but because I didnt know how to ask you. You deserve so much, you deserve the world, but I want to stick with the important things and tell you this." His eyes met hers again and a warmth bloomed in her, something that told her that her life would be like this from now on. Warm, happy, safe. She was nodding before he even started to speak again.

"Marinette Dupain- Cheng, I love you, more than you'll ever be able to understand. And I want to be with you for the rest of my nine lives, wake up with you in my arms, save Paris again and again, spend nights with you on rooftops. I want to hold you when you're sad, I want to laugh with you when you're happy. I - I will fight for you, sometimes even with you, but most importantly, I will always love you and cherish you. So, will y-"

"Yes. Yes, always, yes."

"Bugaboo, I need to- wait, did you say yes?"

Oh, they were a mess. Chaos, as they always were. But nothing had ever felt as right as this moment, Marinette grabbing Adrien to kiss him, mumbling how she "did say yes, you stupid cat" and Adrien, who had to laugh against her lips. They were crying, they were lauging, they were insane but they were in love and they were them.

Tikki and Plagg, having been quiet through everything, congratulated the couple. Even Plaggs complaints about their cuteness were ignored for now.

The ring, now comfortably on the young woman's finger, shone in the warm sunlight as the man leaned down to kiss his fiancée's hand gently. It brought a smile to Marientte's face; he had done this so many times before yet now it held a whole new meaning. And while it felt like everything was changing, she knew deep down it wasn't.

"So... it's a _purrfect_ Christmas, isn't it?" The blond grinned, holding the girl close underneath their christmas tree. Marinette leaned up to peck his cheek before grinning right back at him.

"It's a _miraculous_ Christmas."


End file.
